The Beast Within
by NeoKnight19
Summary: Ok, after reevaluating, ive changed the genre to romance and drama. romance wont be till later or possibly the end. oh and prologue is now going to be considered chapter 1
1. Chapter 1

**All right, first fic so yeah, don't own naruto.**

**Also I thought of this idea on my own, so if anybody has something similar, sorry.**

**Prologue**

**Flashback:**

Naruto awakens to a heavily injured Jariaya. "Ero-Senin! What happened to you?"

"You mean you honestly don't remember." Jariaya spoke through broken up breaths.

Naruto looked puzzled . Catching his breath, Jariaya told Naruto that while trying to learn to control the Kyubii's chakra, he lost control, and in an effort to subdue him was injured. Naruto looked down at himself, "I did this…"

Jariaya opened his mouth but was cut off by Naruto, "No more, Ero-Senin, make me stronger, so strong that I don't have to use "its" power. If this is what happens when I use it, then I want nothing to do with it."

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

As team Kakashi prepares to head to the Sand Village, Jariaya pulls Naruto aside, "Now Naruto, don't forget what we trained for, don't use "its" power."

"I know, I won't forget."

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Someone's following us." Yamato spoke softly to Naruto and Hinata. "I know." Naruto replied. "What should we do." Hinata asked unsure of what to do. Yamato then said, "On my count we'll expose them…1.…2.….3!!" Each of the shinobi throw kunai at the direction of their follower who then revealed themselve. "It can't be, Kakashi…."

"Hehehe….What, killed me, sent me to another dimension. You'll soon find out I don't die so easy, hmm. I'm the Akastuki's famous, explosive artist Deidra. And I'm here to succeed where Itachi failed to apprehend you.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

So how's that. This is just the prologue to get the story set. As I said this is my first fic so please R&R. When I get chapters 1 and 2 up they'll probably come at the same time, if not maybe a day apart.

Later Days


	2. Chapter 2

_Damn. I thought this guy was dead. If he's still alive how strong could he be. _Naruto thought to himself.

"What's the matter, hmm. I'd say you look surprised, hmm." Deidra spoke with a sinister grin. "They probably know they don't stand a chance Deidra-senpai." a voice said coming from the shadows behind them. The group of shinobi looked to see who their other unwanted guest was. "Oh…, you're finally here Tobi, hmm."

_Two, we probably could've handled one, but two, now I'm not so sure. _Yamato nervously thought. He then looked at Naruto and noticed he was preparing to charge the blond Akatsuki member. "Naruto to get to hast…." before he could finish his sentence Naruto ran towards Deidra at full speed, "I'll kill you for what you did to Gaara, you bastard.!"

"Hehe. I wouldn't do that if I were you, hmm." Deidra said pointing to Hinata. "While you busy contemplating how I stand here before you, Tobi over there laid some of my clay explosives on the ground where they crawled and surrounded the girl. I figured since she's the weakest out of you three, she would take the most damage from them when I make them explode. Hehe, art is a blast, don't you think, hmm." Hinata stood frozen as she eyed the crawling pieces of clay at her feet. _Oh no, how could I have let my guard down and get used as a hostage. _She looked to Naruto and thought, _I'm sorry Naruto-kun. _Seeing Hinata's predicament, Naruto lowered his fighting stance. "I…I'll go with you, just don't hurt her." Naruto said in a submissive tone. He knew there was nothing he could do, Deidra would explode his clay if he acted in any defensive matter and Yamato-san couldn't do anything for Tobi would interfere. _Damn. _He thought. If only there were a way to get Hinata out of danger.

_Come on, let your guard down, even if only for a second, that would be enough, _thought Yamato. He could protect Hinata with one of wood containment jutsu's.

"A wise choice Naruto." Deidra said lowering his hands. "Wow. That was easier than I thought it would be Deidra-senpai." Tobi said with a chuckle.

_Now's my chance. Got to be quick. _And in an instance Yamato formed hand signs. Deidra noticed this and was bringing his hands up to detonate his bombs.

Hinata's eye's went wide as everything happened in slow motion. Tree bark was sprouting out through the ground, barely ahead of the exploding clay.

Naruto looked at where Hinata was standing. _Please, please let him have made it in time._ As the dust cleared Naruto and Deidra noticed there was a dome of tree bark around where Hinata stood. _Damn, I was a little late. _"Why did you let your gua….." Deidra was stopped in mid sentence as Naruto grabbed by the neck and pushed him up against a tree. Lifting him up slowly, eyes red, and his canines growing larger, "You bastard, you were really going to kill her, weren't you. WEREN'T YOU!!" Naruto was now being engulfed by an enormous red colored chakra.

_No! I've got to stop it._ Yamato started to head towards Naruto and Deidra when Tobi stepped in front. "I'm sorry, but you won't be helping your friend, for you'll have to get past me first."

**So, will Yamato be able to defeat Tobi and control Naruto before he goes to far. And what about Hinata, for once Yamato fights Tobi his jutsu will be dispelled and she'll see everything. Lol. I love doing stuff like this anyway here is ch. 2.**

**Also, sorry chapters are short, im not very good at writing so im kinda using this as practice, plus i like to try and put my ideas out to see what others think. But hopefully the chapters should be getting gradually longer.**


End file.
